breathe
by Phillozophy
Summary: The decision is simple and immediate. She lives for him, and he lives for her.


**disclaimer:** yo i dont own zelda hope u enjoy my dudes

* * *

She's never taken such an interest in a mortal before.

Of course; she loves all of her mortal subjects. They are her children and she loves and protects them all equally, for that is her duty. She prides herself as being a Goddess who lives for the people, unlike her older sisters.

She has never experienced this sort of… favoritism, she supposes is a good word, before.

It's a strange feeling.

She likes it.

She likes the feeling of her heart beating faster when he walks by, of the blood roaring in her ears when he speaks to her. The slightly unsettled feeling of her stomach when he smiles, the rush of warmth to her cheeks that accompanies it.

She feels alive.

And she loves that it is him who makes her feel like that.

She loves his smile.

The slightly crooked one that makes the world seem so much brighter, so much more hopeful. The one that makes his eyes squint together and his ears perk up happily. The quiet, almost unnoticeable chuckle that follows.

She loves his eyes.

The way they take in the environment around him, awe inspired and curious. How they dart around on the battlefield, stern and focused. Their softened, reverent blue when looking at her. His long, dark lashes that bat against his cheeks when he blinks.

She loves all of his features, pointed and keen in battle, but gentle and warm when out.

But, first and foremost, she loves his _soul._

Souls of mortals are difficult to view properly. Their flames are too dull, too small, too quickly extinguished. To an eternal being as herself, they fade in mere moments of coming into existence.

The decision is simple and immediate.

He is so bright, so _captivating,_ gleaming and shining and _roaring like a lion, courageous and powerful and wise_. Lighting up his smile and the fire in his eyes, determined, kind, and gentle. His soul is what makes him honest to a fault, his soul is what makes him so _pure_ and _caring,_ what makes him stand out as _him._

She chooses him.

He is her hero, her chosen knight.

And she lives for him.

He had never felt this way about _anybody._

Being imprisoned for a decade had certainly dulled his feelings and memories to some extent, but he knew for a _fact_ that this was the first time he'd felt such intense emotions.

The world was dead to him; stone cold and rock hard, wilted and unfeeling. He was created with a duty, and he would complete it. There was nothing else to it.

There was a time back when he was younger, when the trees were green and the sky was blue, where he dreamed of heroism, but those times were gone, left behind in the dungeon, chained down and forgotten.

He was here with a duty, and that was it.

But the moment she alighted in front of him, mounted on her crimson steed, ethereal and beautiful, changed everything. His world lit up, his eyes were opened, and warmth filled every inch of his being.

He realized that he was alive, and so was the world.

Their eyes met, blue on blue, and his purpose changed.

She was the world, and he lived for her.

Dreams of heroism and sacrifice had been forgotten, but she granted him new ones. Dreams of love and care, of soft hands combing through his hair, of gentle kisses placed on his forehead.

She was his goddess.

And he lived for her.

The time she spends with him is so special, so breath taking, that she forgets that she is immortal.

Every second spent with him is a gift, every hour a blessing, and every day a promise.

She will see him again tomorrow.

They spend their minimal days out of battle with relaxed leisure, holding hands and strolling through the forest. His hands are callused and rough, hers soft and smooth.

He kisses her knuckles and she brushes his hair to the side, planting her lips on his temple.

She will see him again tomorrow.

She knits him flower crowns as he naps in the grass. His skin is clear and smooth of any worry lines, and his mouth is parted slightly. She places a hand on his cheek and slides her thumb across a scar under his eye.

He raises a hand and places it over hers.

She will see him again tomorrow.

She whispers soft messages in his pointed Hylian ears, small _I love you's,_ and _I'm sorry's,_ which he repays her with warm embraces and words of love and honesty. He repays each declaration of love with _me too,_ each apology with _It's not your fault._

She buries her nose in his hair and breathes in the scent of lavender and the forest as she draws him closer into her arms. He hooks his chin over her shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

She will see him again tomorrow.

Every day with him is spent looking forward to the next.

He spends them knowing they could be his last.

They are together so long that she forgets he is mortal.

When he passes, it is with grace. Heart breaking, excruciating, but _mortal_ grace.

He is on the ground, blood pools beneath him, and he is dying, he is _leaving her-_

She picks him up, holds him in her arms as he dies slowly. Each breath he takes is rattling and pitiful, and his eyes flicker open and she can see a dying flame in his blue irises.

His lips curl in a weak smile but the clearing does not light up, and he coughs out blood and chokes out four words, _four words-,_

 _"I live for you."_

And he vanishes from her arms, flame extinguished. His body is limp and still warm in her arms, crimson liquid still leaking from in between her fingertips.

The decision is simple and immediate.

She chooses him.

She sheds her wings, her immortality, her whole being.

And she lives for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** ok like i promise this was supposed to be fluff but somewhere along the line it kinda Stopped Being Fluff and he Died and i just im sorry k man jeez rip my heart

 **reVIEW** if yall wanna ok! hope u liked it and have a nice day


End file.
